Love In The Dark
by momchil the dragon slayer
Summary: So, this is my first one-shot and I hope you'll enjoy it. Mercy and Xenan are having some...fun, if ya know what I mean. Please, don't read, if you're under 16.


**Love In The Dark**

The night sky was filled with thousands of stars, which were the only light source nearby. The soft light was falling on two figures laying on the grass, nearby a huge forest, the trees of which were around two hundred years old. The moon was in its full size, making everything a bit more visible. The two figures got up, one of which was around seven feet tall - a xenomorph and the other figure was a human. The two of them started walking towards the forest. It hasn't rained for a week now and the ground was dry. The forest wasn't too thick, just enough for someone to walk through.

\- "It is a beautiful night, isn't it?" - Mercy asked the xenomorph.

- _Not as beautiful, as you are_. - The alien answered telepathically.

Mercy smiled - "Thank you."

No one said nothing for a minute until Xenan broke the silence

\- _I want to take you to one place I found a few days ago_. - Xenan broke the silence.

\- "Really? Well, lead the way, human lover." *wink*

Xenan smiled and started walking towards a place only he had known about. As they were getting closer to their direction, they could hear the sound of water splashing on rocks. They arrived after two minutes of walking. The xenomorph cut some leaves and Mercy gasped when she saw what was in front of her. There was a waterfall, the water of which was crystal clear and some small fish could be seen. There were some flowers around and their scent was all around. The trees were high, but also exotic; the rocks around the waterfall weren't very big, but they made the look of it even more beautiful.

\- "Xenan, that is... I don't know how to say how beautiful this is!"

Xenan grinned - _I knew you would like it. I searched for this kind of place for weeks and there it is. I also waited for a nice night, like this._

\- "And why have you searched for this kind of place?" - Mercy smiled softly, looking at the nature's creativity around them.

\- _Because... I wanted to do something with you, so our bond is in its strongest condition._

\- "And what is this thing?" - She looked at Xenan with a calmly.

\- _You see, we love each other, yes, but that doesn't make us officially life mates._

\- "Hm, and what must we do, so we are?" - She asked curiously.

\- _Among our kind, we call it "mate", but humans call it "sex", we, xenomorphs, don't do it to have kids, no, we do it for the pleasure, comfort and to make our bond stronger. We have facehuggers for reproducing. -_ Xenan answered, little uncomfortable.

Mercy gulped, feeling little unsure - "Hmm, I am not very sure about this, I mean, I want to make our bond stronger, but... it will be my first time."

Xenan looked straight in her eyes - _I will be careful, I promise. -_ then he caressed her cheek gently with his hand, closing the distance between their lips. Mercy closed completely that distance as they kissed, removing all uncomfortable feelings from both of them.

While they were still kissing, Xenan got both of his hands on Mercy's shirt and slowly started stripping her. Soon enough, he was done and Mercy's bra could be seen. She removed her shoes with her feet and stripped her pants, revealing her underwear.

Xenan then broke the kiss and smiled. - _Turn around, hot girl._

Mercy grinned, laughing a bit and turned around. Xenan slowly removed her bra and smiled wider. - _I love you, Mercy... I'd do everything for you._

\- "I love you, too and would do everything for you." - She whispered in a way Xenan just loved.

She then removed her panties, making her completely naked in front of Xenan. Mercy slowly turned around, facing the xenomorph. They both grinned and kissed.

Mercy felt someting moving between them. She looked down and saw Xenan's erection.

\- "My god... it is huge." - She said, her pulse speeding up at the sight.

Xenan felt her getting a little scared and he said - _Hey_ , _don't worry Mercy, I promised you to be careful, remember? I never break my promises. -_ Then he carefully caressed her cheek and laid her on the soft grass, looking at her eyes the whole time, calming her.

\- _We will begin when you say, please, don't be scared. I love you, I'd never hurt you. -_ He kept saying calmly and slowly and in a loving way.

She softly smiled - "I am ready... I love you, Xenan."

Xenan was above Mercy, keeping himself on his arms, because his weigh was around three-hundred pounds, even though he was skinny, he weighed a lot. Mercy looked down to see Xenan's erection again and closed her eyes, feeling the head against her vagina. Their minds were mentally connected and Xenan could feel what Mercy felt, as well, as she could feel his feelings.

The warrior xenomorph slowly, half inch by half inch, pushed his cock in Mercy's vagina, taking as much pain as he could away, thanks to the mental link between them.

\- _I love you..._

\- "I love you too" - Mercy said, escaping a moan, in response of which, Xenan hissed quietly out of pleasure.

Not much later, Mercy yelped and Xenan stopped pushing in, concerned about his mate.

\- "Don't stop... please." - Mercy said, blushing and keeping her eyes shut. Xenan kept pushing, but slower, taking most of the pain Mercy felt. He soon had all his eight-inch cock inside her, streching her muscles.

He backed away slowly until only the tip was in and then he pushed in, hearing Mercy moaning. He hissed and said - _I love you, hisss._

Mercy smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. Xenan brushed it away with his tail and she said - "Push into me harder *moan* I love you..." - in which he started thrusting in and out of her, with each thrust going faster.

Her muscles strenched and her body screamed of pleasure as Xenan was fucking her, making her moan loudly.

 _She is so tight!_ \- Xenan thought, speeding the tempo a bit by bit until he was at the point of cumming. He was close and felt that Mercy will come soon, too.

He went faster and faster, until he pushed all his penis inside her, hissing loudly and Mercy moaning, as they both cummed. When they were done they looked at each other and slowly kissed.

- _I love you so much... life mate. -_ Xenan mentally said, sending a picture of a smile inside Mercy's head. She smiled and said - "I love you, too, my life mate."

After that, Xenan got his cock out of Mercy's vagina and laid next to her. They were both very tired. She looked at the xenomorph beside her and smiled. Xenan looked at her, too and curled around her, smiling. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy. Not much later, Xenan yawned and let the sleep get him, too. They both slept, feeling safe at each other's grips.

They were now officially life mates forever, until death seperates them.

 **The End**


End file.
